List Of Cryptids
Unconfirmed – cryptids whose existence is alleged but not demonstrated. Disputed; explanation – cryptids that have a body of evidence against their existence. Proposed name – cryptids with an alternative explanation accepted by the general scientific community. Extinct – animals that are generally believed to be extinct, but which cryptozoologists believe may have an extant relict population. Animals no longer considered cryptids are marked: Confirmed name or cause – animals once classified as cryptids but whose existence has now been confirmed. Hoax – cryptids once thought to be real but later conclusively proven to A Adjule Kelb-el-khela Proposed rare isolated population of African Wild Dog, due to coincidental range Unrecognized canine form reported from western part of the Sahara by local people, and live in packs North Africa Agogwe Agogure, agogue, kakundakari, kilomba, sehite Unconfirmed Small bipedal human shaped East Africa Ahool Unconfirmed; possibly a Brown Wood Owl or a large species of bat Flying animal, giant bat Indonesia Akkorokamui Unconfirmed; possibly a giant squid or octopus Cephalopod Japan and Thailand Almas Abnauayu, almasty, albasty, bekk-bok, biabin-guli, golub-yavan, gul-biavan, auli-avan, kaptar, kra-dhun, ksy-giik, ksy-gyik, ochokochi, mirygdy, mulen, voita, wind-man, Zana Unconfirmed Primate or hominid Asia/Caucasus Altamaha-ha Altie Unconfirmed Sturgeon-like river animal Georgia, United States "Ameranthropoides loysi" De Loys' ape Proposed spider monkey – possible hoax Primate Near the Tarra River, Colombia The only evidence of the animal is one photograph Amomongo Negros ape Unconfirmed Primate Negros, Philippines Andean Wolf Hagenbeck wolf, Andean mountain wolf, Dasycyon hagenbecki Extinct Canine High Andes, South America Appalachian Black Panther1 Unconfirmed A large, black felid. A melanistic cougar West Virginia, Kentucky, Pennsylvania, New York, Alabama, and Virginia, United States Aswang Unconfirmed A vampire-like creature that could shape-shift Philippines Atti Confirmed okapi Related to the giraffe Africa Ayia Napa sea monster O filikos teras ("The Friendly Monster"), Nappis Unconfirmed Speculated to be something like a crocodile or sea serpent2 Cyprus B Barmanou Barmanu, Big Hairy One Unconfirmed Primate Middle East/Asia Batutut Ujit, Người rừng Unconfirmed Hominid Vietnam, Laos, and Borneo Beaman Unconfirmed Primate Missouri, United States Bear Lake Monster Unconfirmed Lake animal Idaho/Utah (United States) Beast of Bladenboro Vampire Beast Unconfirmed, may be a cougar Blood-sucking feline-like predator North Carolina, United States Beast of Bodmin Moor Beast of Bodmin Unconfirmed Large felid England Beast of Bray Road Michigan Dogman, Wisconsin Werewolf, Ohio Wolfman Unconfirmed Carnivorous mammal Wisconsin (United States) Beast of Busco Churubusco turtle; Oscar Unconfirmed Reptile/Dinosaur Churubusco, Indiana Beast of Dartmoor Lion-Pig Unconfirmed Boar-like mammal Dartmoor National Park, England Beast of Dean Moose-pig Unconfirmed Boar-like mammal England Beast of Exmoor Unconfirmed; possibly an escaped animal Big cat England Beast of Gévaudan Bête du Gévaudan, Arenotelicon Unconfirmed; possibly wolves Canid Gévaudan (Lozère), France Bergman's Bear God bear; irkuiem Extinct Bear, proposed Arctodus simus Kamchatka Peninsula, Russia Bessie Lake Erie Monster Unconfirmed Lake animal Lake Erie, North America Bigfoot Sasquatch, Skookum Unconfirmed Hominid or other primate Worldwide Big Cats (Irish) Unconfirmed Lion or Puma or Black Leopard Sperrin Mountains, Northern Ireland Big Muddy Monster Unconfirmed Hominid or other primate Murphysboro, Illinois (United States) Black Shuck Old shuck Unconfirmed Carnivorous mammal Coast of East Anglia, England Bloop Unconfirmed Gigantic creature/Unconfirmed sound South American southwest coast Bondegezou Dingiso, Dendrolagus mbaiso Confirmed tree-kangaroo Tree-kangaroo New Guinea, Indonesia Bownessie Lake Windermere Monster Unconfirmed Lake animal Windermere, England, UK British big cats Alien big cats (ABCs), phantom cats, mystery cats, English lions, beast of Bodmin, Beast of Exmoor Proposed escaped animals Carnivorous mammal Great Britain Brosno dragon Brosnya Unconfirmed Lake animal Lake Brosno, Russia Bukit Timah Monkey Man BTM, BTMM Unconfirmed Forest-dwelling hominid or other primate Singapore Bunyip Unconfirmed Lake and cave animal Australia Burmese gray wild dog Unconfirmed Canine Burma Buru Extinct Reptile or giant lungfish Arunachal Pradesh, India C "Cadborosaurus willsi"3 Caddy, "Cadborosaurus" Unconfirmed Sea animal Pacific Coast of North America Canvey Island Monster Proposed anglerfish, batfish, or frogfish Bipedal England Cardiff Giant Hoax Giant hominid made out of minerals Cardiff, New York Champ "Champtanystropheus americansus", Champy Unconfirmed Lake animal Lake Champlain, North America Chaska Creature Chas-quatch, Minnesota Bigfoot Hoax Hominid or other primate Carver County, Minnesota, North America Cherufe Disputed Magma monster or drakonic hominid Chile Chessie (sea monster) Unconfirmed Sea animal Atlantic Coast of the United States, esp. Chesapeake Bay Chickcharney Unconfirmed; believed to be holdovers of Tyto pollens Flightless bird Andros Island in The Bahamas Chupacabra Chupacabras (Spanish for Goat Sucker) Proposed coyotes infected with Sarcoptes scabiei4 Reptile//Mammal/Canine5 Mexico/Puerto Rico/Texas, United States/Kerala, India Con rit Many-finned Sea Serpent, Centipede, Great Sea-Centipede, Cetioscolopendra aeliana Unconfirmed Sea animal Southeast Asia and the coast of Algeria D Dingonek Jungle walrus Unconfirmed A walrus that reportedly lives in the heart of Africa Western Africa Devil Bird Ulama Proposed Spot-bellied Eagle-owl or Sri Lankan Brown Owl Bird Sri Lanka Dobhar-chú Water Hound Unconfirmed Extra-large otter-like carnivorous aquatic mammal Ireland Dover Demon Disputed Bipedal, alleged extraterrestrial Dover, Massachusetts, United States E Eastern Cougar Puma concolor couguar Extinct, some alleged sightings Felid predator Eastern United States Ebu Gogo Theorized to be related to Homo floresiensis, also called "Hobbit" Supposedly extinct, but allegedly seen until the 20th century Small primate, possible early hominid Flores, Indonesia Elasmotherium Giant Rhinoceros Extinct Herbivorous mammal Asia Elmendorf Beast Disputed; coyote with demodectic or sarcoptic mange Canid Elmendorf, Texas (United States) Elwedritsche Unconfirmed Mammal Germany Emela-ntouka Chipekwe, Irizima, Aseka-moke Unconfirmed Reptile/Dinosaur or an undiscovered aquatic rhinoceros Republic of the Congo Enfield Horror Enfield monster Unconfirmed Unknown creature Illinois Ennedi tiger Hadjel, Gassingram, Vossoko, Mourou N'gou, Mamaimé, Dilali, Saber-toothed cat Unconfirmed Carnivorous mammal Chad, Africa Sketches F Fear liath Am Fear Liath Mòr, The Big Grey Man of Ben MacDhui, Greyman Unconfirmed Primate; possible humanoid Scotland Fiskerton Phantom Unconfirmed phantom cat/Bear Fiskerton, Lincolnshire, UK Flatwoods monster Green Monster, Braxton County Monster Unconfirmed Spade-headed extraterrestrial West Virginia, United States Flying Rod Sky Fish, rod, sky squid Disputed; video camera malfunction Unknown Creature Worldwide Fouke Monster Boggy Creek Monster, Southern Sasquatch Unconfirmed Primate Arkansas, United States Fur-bearing trout Hoax Fish with hair; hairy trout North America G Garou Loup Garou, Cajun werewolf Unconfirmed Wolf-like creature Louisiana (United States) Gazeka Disputed Mammal Papua New Guinea Gambo Unconfirmed Sea animal Africa Giant anaconda Megaconda Unconfirmed Giant snake South America Giant Snake of Mt. Tsurugi6 Unconfirmed Mythological snake said to guard King Solomon's treasure Japan Giant Ground Sloth Megatherium, mapinguari Extinct. Alleged sightings in the South American Amazon rainforest. Thought to be confused with a legendary spirit Large furry sloth-like creature with powerful claws and a horrible stench Amazon rainforest Giglioli's Whale "Amphiptera pacifica" Unconfirmed Sea animal Off Chile, Scotland, and France (in the Mediterranean Sea) Globster Blob Unconfirmed Decaying sea animal Australia, New Zealand, and the Caribbean Gloucester Sea serpent7 Great Sea Serpent of New England Unconfirmed Sea serpent Massachusetts, United States Gnome of Gerona Goblin Unconfirmed Small humanoid Girona, Spain Photographs Goatman The Maryland Goatman, Chevo Man Unconfirmed Bipedal Wisconsin, Maryland, and New York (United States) Grassman Kenmore Grassman, Ohio Grassman Unconfirmed Bigfoot-like primate Kenmore, Akron, Ohio, and eastern Iowa, both in the United States Gunni Hoax Antlered, wombat-like marsupial Marysville and surrounding area, Victoria, Australia Grootslang Unconfirmed Elephant with a serpent's tail Richtersveld, South Africa H Hellhound Barghest, Black Shuck, Dip, Gwyllgi, Gytrash Unconfirmed Large, black, spectral hound with red eyes Worldwide Hibagon Hinagon Unconfirmed Primate Japan High-finned sperm whale Unconfirmed1 Cetacean Shetland Islands Hoan Kiem Turtle Confirmed Giant turtle Hanoi, Vietnam Hodag The Dag; Nasobatilus Hoax Carnivorous mammal/lizard Rhinelander, Wisconsin, United States Hokkaidō Wolf Ezo Wolf Originally considered extinct; unconfirmed sightings since its supposed extinction9 Wolf Hokkaidō, Japan "Homo gardarensis" Disputed Hominid (acromegalic Homo sapiens?) Greenland Honshū wolf Japanese wolf, yamainu Officially considered extinct; recent unconfirmed sightings Wolf Honshū, Japan Hoop snake Disputed; may be confused with the Sidewinder or the Mud Snake which often lies in a loose hoop shape Snake United States/Australia Huay Chivo Huaychivo Mythical Carnivorous mammal Yucatán, Campeche, and Quintana Roo (Mexico) Hyote Disputed10 Canine Maryland, United States I Igopogo "Kempenfelt Kelly" Unconfirmed Lake animal Lake Simcoe, Ontario (Canada) Iliamna Lake Monster Unconfirmed Lake animal. It is most likely a giant white sturgeon, though some reports have compared it to a shark or whale Lake Iliamna, Alaska Inkanyamba Unconfirmed Lake animal Africa Isshii Issie Unconfirmed Lake animal Japan Ivory Billed Woodpecker 11 Relict USA/Mexico J J'ba fofi12 Great Spider Unconfirmed Large spider-like creature Central Africa Jackalope Antelabbit, aunt benny, Wyoming thistled hare, stagbunny Hoax, possibly influenced by rabbits infected with the Shope papilloma virus Herbivorous mammal North America Jersey Devil Leeds Devil Unconfirmed "Winged bipedal horse" United States, esp. New Jersey K Kaijin Unconfirmed Sea monster Japan Kala Bandar Black Monkey, Monkey-man of Delhi Unconfirmed Big black monkey alleged to be the reason of disaster in areas around Old Delhi (India) India Kappa Gatarō, Kawako Unconfirmed, Mythical Bipedal Japan "Kasai rex" Disputed Reptile/Dinosaur, possibly Carcharodontosaurus, reported to be a Tyrannosaurus rex Africa The picture of the Kasai rex that Johnson/Johanson allegedly took. Some have said it is a fake, and appears to be a cut out of a gecko perched on top of a rock Kawekawau/Kawekaweau Hoplodactylus delcourti Extinct/Unconfirmed Lizard New Zealand Kelpie Water horse Unconfirmed Carnivorous equine Scottish and Irish lakes and rivers Kenthurst Panther 13 Unconfirmed Leopard-like creature Kenthurst, Australia Kikiyaon 14 Unconfirmed Carnivore owl West Africa "man-eating badger" Undetermined Ratel Badger blamed for attacking people and livestock Basra province, Iraq Kingstie Lake George Monster Unconfirmed Lake animal Lake Ontario, North America Kongamato Unconfirmed Pterosaur/Bird/Bat Kenya Koolakamba Ape Hybrid, KoolooKamba Confirmed Undetermined whether an ape hybrid, new spacies/subspecies or an individual variation of a chimpanzee or a gorilla. An ape hybrid that's allegedly a cross between a chimpanzee and a gorilla. West Africa Kraken Unconfirmed, possibly a giant squid Sea animal World's oceans Kting Voar Holy Goat, Snake-eating Cow, Khting Vor, Linh Duong, Pseudonovibos spiralis Unconfirmed Herbivorous mammal Vietnam and Cambodia Kumi Lizard/Ngarara Extinct; unconfirmed Reptile: giant monitor lizard New Zealand Kusshii Unconfirmed Lake animal Japan L Lagarfljót Worm lagarfljóts ormurinn Unconfirmed Lake animal Iceland Lake Chelan Monster Unconfirmed Lake animal Lake Chelan, Washington, United States Lake Tahoe Monster Tahoe Tessie Unconfirmed Lake animal Lake Tahoe, California, and Nevada, United States Lake Tianchi Monster Lake Chonji Monster Unconfirmed Lake animal China and North Korea Lake Van Monster Monster of Lake Van Unconfirmed Lake animal Turkey Lake Worth monster Lake Worth Goatman, Texas Bigfoot Unconfirmed Carnivorous mammal Texas, United States Lariosauro Como Lake Monster Unconfirmed Water reptile Italy Leviathan Livyatan melvillei Extinct Relative of sperm whale World's oceans Lizard Man of Scape Ore Swamp Lizard Man of Lee County Unconfirmed Bipedal South Carolina, United States Lizard People Draconian, Reptoid, Dinosauroid, Dragonoid, Reptilian Unconfirmed Bipedal Worldwide Loch Ness Monster Nessie, "Nessiteras rhombopteryx" Unconfirmed Lake animal (plesiosaur?) Loch Ness, Scotland Loveland Frog Loveland Lizard Unconfirmed Bipedal lizard or frog, allegedly first seen in Loveland, Ohio Ohio, United States Lusca Gigantic octopus Unconfirmed Large octopus World's oceans M MacFarlane's Bear Ursus inopinatus15 Extinct Carnivorous mammal, possibly a grizzly-polar bear hybrid Canada Mahamba Unconfirmed Giant crocodile Lake Likouala swamp region, Democratic Republic of the Congo Maltese Tiger Blue Tiger Unconfirmed; possible tiger with abnormal coloration due to mutation Carnivorous mammal China Mamlambo Unconfirmed Lake animal South Africa Manananggal Unconfirmed Humanoid Philippines Manatee of Helena Unconfirmed Manatee Saint Helena Mande Barung Mande Burung, Indian Yeti Unconfirmed Humanoid North East India, Bangladesh Man-eating tree Disputed Carnivorous tree Various Manipogo Winnipogo Unconfirmed Lake animal Lake Manitoba, Canada Mapinguari Unconfirmed Herbivorous mammal Amazon Rainforest Maricoxi Unconfirmed Primate South America Marozi Spotted Lion, Panthera leo maculatus Unconfirmed, possibly extinct Lion-like felid Africa Marsupial Lion Thylacoleo, Thylacoleo carnifex Extinct Carnivorous marsupial mammal Australia Mbielu-Mbielu-Mbielu Unconfirmed Reptile/Dinosaur Republic of the Congo Megalania prisca Devil Dragon Extinct, considered by some16 to be still alive, possibly as the Kumi Lizard Giant Australian monitor lizard Australia Megalodon Carcharodon, Carcharocles Extinct; considered by some17 to still exist Giant shark World's oceans Melon heads Unconfirmed Humanoids with enlarged heads Allegan County woods, Michigan, and parts of Ohio and Connecticut (United States) Memphre Memphré, Lake Memphremagog Monster Unconfirmed Lake animal Lake Memphremagog (United States and Canada) Menehune Unconfirmed Primate Hawaii, United States Merpeople Mermaid/Merman Unconfirmed; many hoaxes have been discredited Human-Fish The Seven Oceans and several seas Min Min light Disputed Unexplained light Eastern Australia Minhocão Big Earthworm Unconfirmed Caecilian South America 'Bold text'Minnesota Iceman "Homo pongoides" Unconfirmed Primate Minnesota, United States Mitla Fawcett's zorro or Fawcett's cat Unconfirmed Carnivorous mammal Bolivian rainforest Mngwa Nunda Unconfirmed Carnivorous mammal Tanzania Moa Extinct Giant flightless bird New Zealand Moehau/Maero The Hairy Moehau, The Moehau Monster Unconfirmed Primate New Zealand Mogollon Monster Mug-ee-yun Monster Unconfirmed; possibly a black bear, mountain lion, or elk Bipedal primate Mogollon Rim, Arizona, United States Mokele-Mbembe Unconfirmed Reptile/Dinosaur Republic of the Congo MoMo Missouri Monster Disputed Primate Missouri, United States Mongolian Death Worm Allghoi (or orghoi) khorkhoi Unconfirmed Worm-like animal Gobi Desert Mono Grande Unconfirmed Hominid South America Montauk Monster Mounty Disputed; possibly decomposed and mutilated raccoon carcass Small, decomposed quadruped carcass Montauk, Long Island (United States) Morag Unconfirmed Lake animal Scotland Mothman Often associated with Indrid Cold, "The Grinning Man" from John A. Keels book "The Mothman Prophecies" Unconfirmed Winged bipedal West Virginia, United States Mountain Fennec Unconfirmed Fox Southern Algeria and northern Chad, in the central Sahara mountains Muckie Unconfirmed Lake animal Lakes of Killarney, Ireland Muc-sheilch Unconfirmed Lake animal Scotland Muhuru Unconfirmed Reptile/Dinosaur Kenya Mussie Unconfirmed Lake animal Ontario, Canada Muwa Unconfirmed Forest-dwelling hominid or other primate Eastern Samar, Philippines Mylodon Extinct, though considered by some, for example Florentino Ameghino, to still exist Giant ground sloth Southern Patagonian forests N Nabau Disputed18 Giant snake Malaysia Naga Naga, Nak, Phaya Nak Disputed Legendary large snake human hybrid Mekong river border between Thailand and Laos Nahuelito Nahuel Huapi Lake Monster Unconfirmed Lake animal Nahuel Huapi Lake, Argentina Nandi Bear Chemosit,19 Chimiset, Chimisit, Duba, Engargiya, Gadett, Ikimizi, Kerit, Kikambangwe, Kikomba, Koddoelo, Ngoloko, Sabrookoo, Shivuverre Proposed hyena Carnivorous mammal Africa Ndendeki20 Unconfirmed Giant turtle Central Africa Neo-Giant Unconfirmed Primate Worldwide Ngoima 21 Unconfirmed Giant bird Republic of the Congo Ningen Ningyo Unconfirmed Sea monster with human features Antarctic Ocean. Pacific Ocean near Japan Ngoubou Unconfirmed Reptile, proposed dinosaur Cameroon Nguma-monene Unconfirmed Reptile, proposed dinosaur Republic of the Congo Nyalmo Nyulmo Unconfirmed Primate-like Himalayas, Asia O Ogopogo N'ha•a•itk, Naitaka Unconfirmed Lake animal Lake Okanagan, Canada Old Yellow Top Unconfirmed Primate Canada Olitiau Unconfirmed Winged animal: bat or flying reptile Cameroon Omajinaakoos Omagimaakos, The Ugly One Unconfirmed Small carnivorous, mammalian quadruped Central Canada Onza Unconfirmed Big felid: possibly a new species of cougar Latin America Orang-Bati Unconfirmed Bipedal Indonesia Orang Mawas Mawa, Orang Dalam, hantu jerang gigi Unconfirmed Primate Malaysia Orang Pendek Unconfirmed Primate, has been associated with Homo floresiensis Sumatra Owlman Cornish Owlman, The Owlman of Mawnan Unconfirmed Human-owl England Ozark Howler Ozark Black Howler Unconfirmed Carnivorous mammal Arkansas, Missouri, Oklahoma, and Texas (United States) P Peluda Shaggy Beast, La Velue Unconfirmed A dragon-like beast with a porcupine-like body, a snake's neck, head, and tail, large, tortoise-like feet, and a green color La Ferté-Bernard, France Phantom cat Alien Big Cats (ABCs) Proposed escaped animals Carnivorous mammal Worldwide Phantom kangaroo Proposed escaped animals Marsupial Various Phaya Naga Unconfirmed Lake animal Laos, Thailand Pinatubo lake monsters Unconfirmed, proposed groups of fish swarming together, seeming like an unknown creature Lake animal, giant eel Zambales, Philippines Pogeyan Unconfirmed – known to local people, sighted by Western naturalist Grey felid; possible leopard colour morph or out-of-place Asian lion Ghats, India Photographs Popobawa Unconfirmed East Africa Pope Lick Monster Unconfirmed Bipedal Kentucky, United States Poukai Pouakai Extinct Large carnivorous Haast's Eagle New Zealand Pukwudgie Unconfirmed Bipedal Massachusetts, United States Pygmy Gorilla Unconfirmed, based on specimens in various collections22 Primate Congo Basin, Africa Q Qilin Kirin (from Japanese), Kỳ lân (from Vietnamese) or sometimes kyrin and ki-lin, Chinese unicorn Unconfirmed Chimera China Quacker (sound) квакер Unconfirmed sound-emitting objects Marine animal; Military technology; Extraterrestrial Atlantic Ocean, Arctic Ocean Queensland Tiger Yarri, the Beast of Buderim Unconfirmed, possibly a thylacine Carnivorous mammal Australia R Rhinoceros Dolphin Unconfirmed Cetacean Ropen Indava, duwas, seklo-bali, kundua, wawanar Unconfirmed Flying animal, alleged pterosaur Papua New Guinea Row23 Disputed Reptile New Guinea Ryūgyo Unconfirmed Sturgeon-like fish Japan S Salawa Seth animal, Salaawa Unconfirmed Carnivorous mammal Egypt Sea monk Disputed; misidentifications of known animals Sea animal World's oceans Sea monsters Unconfirmed Sea animal World's oceans Sea serpent Unconfirmed Sea animal World's oceans Setontot24 Disputed A creature rumored to exist in the dense jungles of Malaysia. It is described as ground-dwelling and slow-moving Malaysia Selma Seljordsormen Unconfirmed Lake animal Lake Seljord, Telemark, Norway Sewer alligator Albino alligator Unconfirmed, Urban Myth Contemporary phylogenesis Widespread Urban environments Sharlie Slimy slim, The twilight dragon of Payette lake Unconfirmed Lake animal Lake Payette, McCall, Idaho, United States Shug Monkey Unconfirmed Primate Europe Shunka Warakin Unconfirmed Carnivorous mammal; wolf-like, boar-like, hyena-like Western United States (especially Montana) Sigbin Unconfirmed Canine, cat-fox, civet Philippines Sirrush Mushrushu Unconfirmed Reptile/Dinosaur Africa, Ancient Babylon Skunk Ape Swamp Ape Unconfirmed Primate Florida, United States Skvader "Tetrao lepus pseudo-hybridus rarissimus L" Disputed Mammal Sundsvall, Sweden Slow Down Unidentified sound Sea creature Pacific Ocean Smilodon Saber Tooth Tiger, Saber-toothed cat Extinct, though considered by somewho? to still exist Felid Deep jungles in Colombia, and southern Argentina Spring-heeled Jack The Terror of London Unconfirmed Said to be humanoid London as well as other parts of England. Steller's Sea Ape Unconfirmed, possibly Northern Fur Seal Sea animal Pacific Ocean Storsjöodjuret Unconfirmed Lake animal Sweden Stronsay Beast Unconfirmed Sea animal Orkney, Scotland Sucuriju Gigante Giant Bull Eater (Matatoro in Spanish); Giant Anaconda; Megaconda Unconfirmed Giant boa Amazonia Šumske dekle25 Ved, Vedi Unconfirmed Hominid Croatia T Takitaro26 Unconfirmed Giant fish Japan Tapire-iauara Unconfirmed Jaguar/Tapir Amazon Rainforest Tatzelwurm Unconfirmed Reptile/Amphibian European Alps Thetis Lake monster Disputed Reptilian humanoid Vancouver Island, Canada Thunderbird Unconfirmed Giant bird North America Thylacine Tasmanian Tiger, Tasmanian Wolf Extinct (rumored extant) Carnivorous marsupial Tasmania, Australia Tikoloshe Tokoloshe Disputed Dwarf water-sprite, or "bear-like" humanoid mammal South Africa Tjutjuna Chuchunya, Chuchunaa Unconfirmed Primate Russia Toangians Unconfirmed Similar to Moehau/Maero and Rapuwai, it is described as an ape-man New Zealand Trinity Alps giant salamander Unconfirmed Salamander California, United States Trunko The Margate monster Disputed; whale blubber27 Whale carcass South Africa Tsuchinoko Unconfirmed Snake Japan Tsul 'Kalu Unconfirmed Primate American West Turtle Lake Monster Unconfirmed Lake animal Saskatchewan, Canada U Ucumar Ucu, Ucumar Zupai, Ucumari, Devil-man Proposed spectacled bear Small primate or bear with vicious habits South America, especially Brazil and Argentina Umdhlebi Unconfirmed Carnivorous tree Zululand, South Africa Urayuli Arulataq, Bushman, Tent Monster, Nant'ina, Woodsman Unconfirmed Hominid or other primate Southwest Alaska, near Lake Iliamna V Vadakilla monster Unconfirmed Carnivorous mammal Maharashtra, India Veo Unconfirmed Carnivorous mammal Indonesia W Waheela Unconfirmed Carnivorous mammal Canada Waitoreke Maori Otter, New Zealand Otter; Waitoreki, Waitorete Unconfirmed Carnivorous mammal South Island, New Zealand Wampus Cat Foot Craver, Masked Cat, Canable Cat Unconfirmed Legendary felid Southern United States, Southwestern United States Wendigo Windiga, Witiko, Wihtikow, Weendigo Unconfirmed Legendary creature Northern United States, Canada28 Wild Man of the Navidad Wild Woman of the Navidad, Wildman of the Navidad Unconfirmed Legendary creature South Texas, United States29 Wild Haggis30 Hoax Small, furry 4-(uneven)legged creatures Scottish Highlands Will-o'-the-wisp Hinkypunk, ignis fatuus Disputed; identified as swamp gas Ghostly light Wetlands throughout Canada, Europe, and USA Wolpertinger "Crisensus bavaricus" Hoax Mammal Germany Wucharia "Canis aureus lupaster" or "Canis lupus arabs" Unconfirmed Canine Danakil Depression, Eritrea X Xing-Xing Brown-Man, Wildman Unconfirmed Brown Yeti-like Hominid The Himalayan Mountains Y Ya-te-veo Man-Eating Tree, its name means "I see you" Unconfirmed Large tree with an eye and mouth; eats humans Central and South America Yeren Yiren, Yeh Ren, Chinese Wildman Unconfirmed Primate (possible hominin) China Yeti Abominable Snowman Unconfirmed Primate Himalayas (Asia) Yowie Yahoo Unconfirmed Primate Australia Z Zanzibar Leopard Panthera pardus adersi Extinct Feline Unguja Island, Zanzibar, Tanzania Ziphius The Water Owl Confirmed Cuvier's Beaked Whale Cetacean Worldwide oceans Zuiyō-maru creature New Nessie Originally considered a plesiosaur; possible basking shark carcass Carcass Christchurch coast of New Zealand